


Dec 23: Out of the Frying Pan

by fleurofthecourt



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [23]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Gen, White Collar Advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone enjoys a Christmas dinner in Neal's apartment at June's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 23: Out of the Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Eve everyone :D

The first thing Peter and Elizabeth hear as they step into Neal’s apartment at June’s, while struggling not to drop two bags full of leftover catering side dishes, is Mozzie announcing firmly, “This is war.” 

This seems unusual both in that there is no actual weaponry in use and that the board game laid out on the table is not one of strategy, but merely of luck of the draw. 

“I still move ahead to the Gingerbread Forest and add a spoonful of these simply delightful fried potatoes to my bowl,” June declares as Neal waves Peter and El in the door. 

“High stakes Candyland,” Neal stage whispers as he ushers them to the counter, gesturing for them to set their bags anywhere. 

“I thought it was _high stakes,_ ” Peter says with an uncertain glance over his shoulder at Gumdrop Mountain. “What’s with the potatoes?” 

“What can I say,” Neal says with a winning grin. “My cooking counts.” 

“You’ve clearly never tasted fine cuisine, Suit,” Mozzie says, as he shifts uneasily, “but, I’ve decided I prefer different stakes in Candyland.” 

“Mozzie has been uncomfortable with how high I have set the stakes in the past,” June says. “He still hasn’t read the rules properly.” She taps her finger against his wine glass. “It’s your turn, dear.” 

Mozzie draws another card from the stack. “Apple pie, unlike priceless works of art, is a loss I can live with.” 

“I’m hurt,” Neal says. “It’s Ellen’s recipe.” 

“I know where you live and where you keep her recipes. Your baking is very replaceable,” Mozzie says. 

El sits down beside them and looks over the board with calculation. “Is it too late to join in?” 

It seems that it is, but by the end of the evening and several rounds of Candyland later, every slice of Neal’s pie has changed hands six times.

**Author's Note:**

> Family Business, s4e11
> 
> Neal: (to Mozzie) You lost a $200,000 bottle of whiskey playing "Candy Land"?  
> June: High-stakes Candy Land. (to Mozzie) Darling, the next time, would you please read the rules more carefully?
> 
> For anyone that's not familiar with Candyland, just picture adding gambling to any children's board game.


End file.
